Pups and the Trip to Disney
Note - This story was thought up and started with the help of one of my great friends Cakethewarrior cat but saddly she has since left the wiki. I will be continuing the story in her Honor (and because I really liked the story Idea) Story After Barbras able to Snag 11 Tickets to Disneyland, She, Lady, Delighla, Spitfire and the Paw Patrol decide to take a trip to disney. They all are having the time of there lives and wish they could stay forever but unknown to Lady, Barbra has an even bigger surprise planned for the last night of there trip. Characters * Ryder * Original 6 Paw Patrol Members * Barbra * Lady * Delighla * Spitfire More Will be Added Story Lady and Skye played in the grass in front of the lookout when Barbra trotted outside. “Hey Lady can I talk to you?” Barbra said picking up a small bag in front of her. Laddy nodded and got up. “Be right back Skye” She called. “Hey!” Barbra sad giving Lady a hug “I have a surprise for you.” She said. Lady hugged back. “What's the surprise?” “Well you know how you have always wanted to go to Disney World?” She said. Lady nodded, slowly catching what her Girlfriend ment. “Well...” Barbra said picking up a bag off the ground and pulling out two tickets. “I may have gotten Me, You and some of the paw patrol pups tickets to go to Disney!” She said. Lady slowly let the news sink in when she realized what Barbra ment she squealed with joy and tackled her girlfriend. “Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh!!” She said hugging Barbra tightly “Thank you sososososo sooooo Much!!” “Haha You're welcome.” Barbra said hugging Lady back. “Anyway I have 11 Tickets in all, 2 for me and you, 6 for Marshall, Rubble, Skye, Rocky, Chase and Zuma and then their are 2 More tickets, so each of us can bring a close friend!” “Awesome, Well since Sykes already coming it will take me a while to decide who to bring.” Lady said placing a paw on her chin too think. “Come on, You will have plenty of time to do that, now lets go tell the other pups and Ryder!” Barbra said. Lady smiled taking her girlfriends paw and following her into the lookout. “Hey Lady! Hey Barbra!” Ryder said setting his pup pad down. “Hey Ryder, would you mind calling Skye, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Chase, Zuma, Delighla and Spitfire up here please?” Lady asked Ryder. He nodded his head and pulled out his pup pad clicking on all of the pups tags calling them exclusively to the lookout. The 8 pups soon jumped through the elevator door and landed. “Ready for action Ryder Sir!” Chase said. Ryder smiled and then sat down next to the pups. “Well pups, Barbra and Lady requested that I call you up, So I will let them take the lead.” Ryder said. Barbra and Lady stood at the front nervously. “Well..Um thanks too my amazing girlfriend..were all taking a trip to Disney World.” Lady said. The pups sat surprised when suddenly their was yelps of joy throughout the group of pups. “Were going to Disney!” Chase said hugging and lifting up Skye making her blush a bit. Ryder was also overjoyed with excitement as Marshall happily jumped into his arms. “Disney World Ryder! Disney World!” Marshall said licking his cheek. Ryder laughed. “I know it's exciting!” Ryder replied. Delighla ran up too Barbra giving her a huge hug. “Thank you sosososososo much Big sis!” She said. Barbra smiled wrapping an arm around her little sister. “You're Welcome Delighla!” She laughed. “This is so Great Guys!” Ryder said. “This is Great Marshall isn't it!” Spitfire said hugging her cousin. “Yeah it is!” He replied hugging her back. “What about our Jobs?” Chase asked. “Well I think Katie could probably watch the Lookout and since they're pretty much done with their Training the Trainees can take your guys place till you get back.” Ryder said. Chase smiled knowing Smokey would do a good job and then went back to celebrating excitedly. To Be Continued Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode